A Clown Romance
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: What if Twisty and Bonnie Lipton met under different circumstances? Twisty/Bonnie


**Chapter One: Forbidden Desires**

Twisty the clown wasn't always Twisty. He has a name and it's Percy Ellison and at 42, he lived alone. Twisty, as far as looks, is 6'3", broad shouldered, moderately pudgy and had brown hair, but shaved bald. He wears a scalp over his head, which has three colored tufts of hair. He wears a fake smile over his mouth. He wears a dirty clown suit and carries a sack of juggling pins.

He has his own trailer, by the woods, which was the only thing left by his mother, after she passed away. What he didn't expect, as he looked out his window, is a new trailer that parks next to his. He rolls his eyes and steps outside to see who the new neighbor is.

Stepping outside, he sees a woman, in her early 40's, who also had a really nice figure. Her plaid shirt, combined with the jeans and a pair of black boots to suggest someone who was comfortable near the woods.

"Hello", waved the woman at Twisty. Twisty just stands there, motionless.

The door opened again and out came a young girl, in her late teens and has wavy blonde hair. She wore a yellow skirt, with a simple blue top and white tennis shoes. She ignored the sight of the obvious dirty clown and starts talking to her mom. Twisty shrugs and goes back inside his trailer.

From a distance, the teenage girl had caught a glimpse of this clown, as he was going back inside his trailer.

That same night, Twisty is sitting on his porch and is approached by the new neighbors.

"Hi, Mr Clown. Mind if we joined you? I mean, I would like to do the neighborly thing and get to know the new neighbor." Asked the older blonde. Twisty motions them to join him and they sit on the porch swing.

"Hi, I'm Ethel Lipton and this is my daughter, Barbara."

"Mom, call me Bonnie. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Bonnie asks her mother, feeling annoyed.

Twisty takes off his mask, "Well, I'm Percy and it's been a while, since I had any company." Twisty spoke and introduced himself.

"Really? How long have you been out here by yourself?" Asked the mother to Twisty.

"Uh, ever since my momma passed, this was her trailer and now it's my home." Twisty explained, but he couldn't help, but catch a glimps between Bonnie's legs. She had on a short skirt and her white panties were visable. Her mom didn't seem to notice him staring and just kept talking.

"So, are you a clown?" asked the mother, keeping up the conversation.

"Yes, I am. I still do children's parties and sell my handmade toys to the local toy shop. I was a circus clown, but that circus went out of business." Twisty went on, then finished the rest of his root beer bottle.

"Well, that is very interesting. Maybe we can hang out all the time. Well, depending on my schedule or if I get called in. I'm a nurse at the Jupiter, Florida hospital. My daughter is only seventeen and will be starting her Junior year of high school. For now, we're enjoying the summer." Ethel went on and on. "So, what about you, Percy? Are you married?"

"Nah, I've been enjoying the single life. I mean, I had a girlfriend while I was in the circus, but it wasn't serious. Right now, it's just hard to find the right person." Twisty went on to introducing himself.

Bonnie's hand drifted to her thigh started stroking the area around the edge of her skirt. She seems interested in the older man and wanted to touch herself, but couldn't. Instead, she parted her legs and giving Twisty a view of her slim thighs and white panties. He coughs to clear his throat.

Ethal notices it getting really dark and looks over at Bonnie. "You know, it's getting late. We should go home." Twisty answers in agreement. "Yeah, it is getting late and since we are neighbors, you can come by anytime." "Okay, sure" agreed the mother. Both Ethel and Bonnie leave, but not before Bonnie gives Twisty a seductive smile.

Twisty goes inside and sits on his couch. He reaches between his legs and since he isn't wearing underwear, could feel his dick getting hard under his baggy clown pants. It has been a while for Twisty and even though Bonnie is young, the thought of looking between her legs, had made him hard. What does he do now? He throws his head back and starts thinking of anything that isn't sexual. It works and his penis gets soft again.

Two days later, it's during the day and Bonnie nervously knocks on Twisty's door. Twisty is surprised to see her. "Hey, Percy. My mom is a t work and I didn't wanna be by myself. Can I come in?" "Yeah, sure." Twisty let's her in. He closes the door and sits back on the couch. Bonnie is just standing there and looking down at Twisty.

"Your voice, you know. I never heard a guy sound so high-pitched." Bonnie asks, curiously. Twisty never liked discussing why he talks different, cause he was always teased about it. "Uh, I was dropped on my head." And he left it at that and for Bonnie to figure out the rest. What surprised him is that she didn't laugh.

Bonnie glances at Twisty's thighs and nervously speaks. "For a middle-aged man, you look pretty good." Twisty scoffs and tries not to laugh. He never thought he was attractive to anyone. "Bonnie, you're too young and I'm just a 42 year old, washed up clown with a mental disability."

Bonnie gets on her knees and between Twisty's legs. Her hands run along his calves, which is arousing him. "Percy, I know I'm only seventeen, but ever since I saw you, I thought of you as the right person to take my virginity." Twisty couldn't believe his ears. His dick is now throbbing inside his baggy clown pants and since he wasn't wearing any underwear, Bonnie could see the partial outline of his shaft.

"Bonnie, I'm not the type to be attracted to young girls, even though I have an erection." Licking her lips, she had to ask, staring at his bulge, "It has been a while, huh?" Bonnie asks out of curiousity. Twisty answers with, "About twelve years. But, I had time to think about what turns me on." "Oh really? What turns you on?"

Twisty has a list and Bonnie couldn't believe it. "I like oral, spanking and being ridden. Also, I am curious about being petted." Bonnie swallows hard and she starts trembling. "I saw my mom give oral before." Bonnie nervously admits, as her trembling hands make their way over to the crotch of his pants. "Let me do that." Twisty says to relax her and pulls out his eight inch cock.

It is so big, Bonnie thought. It had a six inch girth and Bonnie nervously starts stroking it. Bonnie licked at the tip, tasting the precum, which made Twisty moan. Bonnie swallows most of his length, trying her first attempt at oral sex and deep throating. She gagged slightly, pulled off and smiled. "Didn't think I could do that." Bonnie admitted.

Twisty didn't complain, as she took his penis in her mouth again and just sucks on the head. Twisty uses his free hands and runs his fingers through her blonde hair, as Bonnie continues bobbing on his cock. "I wanna taste you, Bonnie. I don't wanna cum just yet."

Bonnie stood up and starts slipping off her clothes and sits down on the sturdy coffee table. She spreads her thighs and runs a hand over her labia. Twisty got up and moved into position. She moved her hips forward to meet his tongue. Bonnie moaned as he licked her pussy, grinding her hips around his head, running her hands to her breasts and pinching her nipples. She moaned, "Oh, Percy! Oh, Percy! Oh yeah!" Bonnie's body shuddered and her moans echoed through his trailer.

Twisty came up for air and kissed her deeply. He instantly felt her tongue in his mouth, sucking away at the pussy juices he had licked up. He starts fondling her breasts, which made Bonnie moan. He broke the kiss and she looked down and saw Twisty's cock, drooling with precum. Bonnie wiggled her hips, as Twisty found her slick, tender entrance and pushed his cock inside her. Bonnie's vagina was hot, slippery and tight. Twisty thrusts into her, welcoming soft hips into his hands.

Bonnie panted in pain, "Oh, clown. I want you to fuck me. Take my cherry." Twisty is beside himself. This girl wanted him and that kind of want doesn't come along very often. He stroked faster, her wet pussy tight around his shaft. He moaned, cause the way her vagina gripped his penis, felt so good. His balls tightening, cock tingling, as he pounded away at Bonnie's pussy. At climax, she screams out, "Oh, clown. Fuck, that was so good." Twisty came inside Bonnie's pussy, but stayed inside her, milking his cock for every drop of semen.

Twisty's cock went flaccid and he withdrew from her vagina. Exhausted, he laid back against the couch. He also had managed to pull her on top of him, before he collapsed on the couch, so she rests in his arms. "Percy, would you be my boyfriend? Cause I would want to do this again." He kissed the top of her head and replied, "Sure, why not."


End file.
